SwanQueen-Can't Live Without You
by SVUoncer
Summary: What happens when Regina goes missing? Will the town be alright? Most important, will Emma be alright? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1-Where Are You

_**AN: Hey guy, this is the first time I've written a fanfic, or written anything in general haha. **_

_**Also I wanted to apologize for any mistakes I might've made (I'm not English)**_

It was a slow Monday morning and Emma was still asleep.

"Ughh, who put rocks in my head?" She said as she woke up and came to realize that she was tied to the bed. While Panicking she tried to untie herself from the bed, but with no succes. "Wait, where's Regina?" She said as she noticed she wasn't laying next to her. "Really? I've been panicking over this?" She said as she thought about the fact that this wouldn't be the first time that her wife, Regina, and herself had had kinky sex.

But as the minutes passed by Emma started to worry, when an hour had passed she was terrified something might have happened to her wife. "Regina! Regina!" She shouted, but no response came. "Regina!" She tried once again, this time screaming as loud as she could, but again no response.

Emma tried all in her power to untie herself. She wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her wife. So while using all the strength she had she pulled the handcuffs on her hands. "It worked! They broke!" Emma said exited while untying her feet.

Emma searched around the house but Regina was nowhere to be found, not in the house nor in the mayors office. Emma decided to go and see if she went to granny's for some company or simply to just eat something, although she couldn't see why Regina would do that, Regina was an amazing cook. But she didn't find her there either.

"Hey red, have you seen Regina?" She asked her friend, Red. "No, sorry. Why?" She said to Emma. "This morning I woke up tied to the bed and Regina wasn't laying next to me. I tried calling her and I searched the house after I untied myself, but I didn't find her." Emma answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you know when I see her, okay?" "Okay"

"Come on Gina! Pick up your phone!" Emma shouted while tears were forming in her eyes. "Are you alright, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her. "No I'm not" she said as she explained what had happened once again. "I'm sorry dearie, I'm afraid I can't help you with that, but I'll let you know when I see her." "thanks."


	2. Chapter 2-Help

When Regina woke up she didn't know what to think. "Where am I? Why is it dark?" She thought out loud. That last question was soon answered when a man came into the room and said "You must be Sleeping Beauty, it's 12 AM, you've been out for 40 hours straight."

"Why am I here? Wherever I may b..." "You're here because I brought you here, alright?!" The man interrupted. Regina got the hint and knew that she shouldn't ask more questions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude. I get that you want to know where you are. And you probably have a lot more questions than that one, but before I'm going to answer any of those questions you're going to have to earn them." He said. "How am I supposed to do that?" Regina asked quietly.

"Will you not interrupt me, I was getting to that." "I'm sorry"

"Anyways, you can earn answers by doing what I tell you to do and by truthfully answering my questions. If you, however, do something that doesn't please me. You will get a punishment. So be very careful." He said to Regina with a warning look on his face.

After that he tied Regina to the bed and made her take some sleeping pills.

That morning Regina woke up to see the guy sitting next to her bed.

"have you..?" Regina remembered what he said yesterday and decided not to continue her question. "I'm sorry, were you going to say something?" He asked. "No"

"No what?!" "No sir." "That's better."

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. "If you don't mind, I do"

"Of course I don't mind. I'm the one who offered it, am I not." He said while laughing at Regina.

"Idiot" Regina whispered to herself. "What did you just call me?!" He screamed at Regina while trying to control his anger. Regina couldn't think of anything to say that would make this situation any better so she chose the one she thought would be the best. "Uhm, I wasn't talking about you, I was telling myself that I'm an idiot for letting all of this happen."

"So you don't wanna be here? Is that it" he said with a look of disappointment on his face. "Not really, I'm just scared of what you might do. And also worried about my wife. I know she can take care of herself but I don't know in what danger she'll put herself and our child for this."

He walked out and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting help

Chapter 3- Getting Help

Emma went over to her parents, Mary and David, to ask them for a small favor.

"Hey sweetie." David said to Emma. "Hi dad, mom."

"Could you maybe look after Henry for a while?"

"Yea sure! For how long?" David asked Emma.

"I don't know yet." Emma said, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked her daughter.

"It's nothing." Emma said trying as hard as she could to hold back her tears.

"Yes there is, your eyes are filled with tears and sadness." Mary responded.

"It's just that..." Emma started. "It's okay sweetie, you can tell us." David said while walking over to her to give her a hug. "Regina is missing." Emma said breaking out in tears, falling into her fathers arms.

"What? Since when?" Mary asked her daughter. "This morning. I found myself waking up tied to the bed with a splitting headache and noticed Regina wasn't laying next to me. I called for her but no answer came" Emma said while trying to stop crying. "Did you search for her yet?" David asked.

"Yes, after I managed to untie myself I searched the house and Granny's but she wasn't there and Ruby hadn't seen her today either." "She'll be fine. She's a smart and strong woman." Mary said wile trying to keep calm. This couldn't be happening. They're finally together with their son and Emma was finally happy again. Mary thought to herself.

"Well let's go have another look around town then." David said while reaching for his and his wife's coat. "Thanks dad, I think I'm going to search the woods." Emma said.

The drive to the woods wasn't very long, but it was a great opportunity to get rid of stress and anger. Emma turned up the music sang with it, as loud as she could, not caring if others heard her.

The woods were always very dark and not a lot of people would go there. But Regina would, she loved the emptiness and darkness of the wood, just being surrounded by silence. She loved it.

AN: sorry it's a bit short... But I'm out of inspiration :$

ill try to make the next chapter longer


	4. Chapter 4-Punishment

Chapter4 - punishment

"When is that idiot going to come back? I can't live without water and food forever! And being tied to the bed for days straight isn't exactly what you would call pleasuring either."

Regina had seen the sun go up and down a few times now, but he still hadn't been back to check on her, maybe see if she needed anything. She'd been alone for three days and was dying, literally, to get some water.

The worrying wasn't exactly helping either. How was her wife, or her son? Was he holding them captive too? Or was it just Regina that he was after? What if he hurt them? Or worse, killed them.

What was it that he wanted from Regina anyway? It's not like she had a lot to offer at the moment. Yes she had money and happiness. But is that worth all this trouble? Oh and she had magic of course, but there was no way he could ever know that, right? "No. He doesn't know, there's no way he could have ever found out about it." Regina said in an effort to calm herself.

The sound of a car stopping in front of the house interrupted her thoughts. A door unlocked and she could hear footsteps on something that sounded like old wooden stairs, which would fit the room she was in. The room eyed old and the woodwork was clearly visible. Maybe it was a farm? It would fit the surroundings. All those empty lands. It's so quiet around here, it doesn't look like anybody lives near this place at all. "I guess I'll have to get out of here on my own then." Regina said, despair in her voice.

The door opened and he came walking in.

"Sorry for making you wait my love. Here drink." He said as he walked up to her and held a water bottle to her mouth. And after that offering her some food.

"So darling, how have you been?" He said with an unexpected care in his voice.

"What do you think? Did you want me to die in here? My stomach didn't even growl anymore and my wrists feel like they're broken! Why did you keep me waiting here for so long?" Regina said not caring what the consequences might be.

"Why do you feel the need to keep me here anyway? I can't give you anything I don't have! Especially when you kill me." Regina knew straight away that she shouldn't have said that. But she couldn't stop herself, she has to know the answers.

"You don't deserve answers to that, especially not after what you have just done. And I told you, if you don't do as I please there will be punishment."


	5. Chapter 5-note

Chapter 5-note

It had been weeks since Regina dissapeared and most of town seemed to have just forgotten about her.

Yes, she changed, but the people of storybrooke still didn't trust her, and they certainly didn't like her.

Except for Emma and her family of course.

Emma was still looking for her, like she has done every day for the past few weeks. Mary and David had a baby boy last week so unfortunately they couldn't be of much help.

"Mom." Henry said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is mom gonna come back?" Henry asked. " Oh, Henry. I know it must be hard for you, but I know Regina, and she will do anything to get back to us. And I will do anything to get her here." Emma responded.

"I know. Just don't get yourself in trouble, I don't need to lose you too." Henry said leaving for his room, leaving Emma alone, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have to find her." Emma whispered to herself.

The doorbell rang, Henry went and opened it to find a note saying:

_Dear Emma and Henry,_

_I don't know if you're ever gonna see this, the doves are not nearly as helpful here as they are in the enchanted forrest, but if you do please know that I didn't leave you. I'm being held captive, I don't know by whom, but I do know that I can't wait to get out of here and see the both of you again._

_I love you. X Regina (mom)_

"Mom you have to see this!"

"Whoever did this, is gonna pay!" Emma said while on her way out to show the note to her her parents.

**AN: I know it's really short and I'm really sorry it took me so long... **

**But I've been so busy... I hope to update soon. Xx m**


	6. Chapter 6-Sorry

Chapter 6-Sorry

"I am H and nobody should ever talk back at me like that!" He said as he slammed Regina face-down onto the desk. "You will respect me, no matter what!" H screamed into her face.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!"

He hit her once more. "Yes, I'm sorry! Please just stop."

He shook her around some more and then tied her back to the bed. "I hope you will be smarter next time time. Anyway, let's get to the point." H said while grabbing a chair to sit on.

"In your outburst earlier on you asked me why I needed you, I am here to answer that. Because even though you don't deserve it, I need you to know." He said

"Your magic." He continued with a small grin on his face.

"My... My magic? What do you mean?" Regina said trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Don't try. I know you have magic, I've seen you use it."

"When?"

"Don't you remember me? You took me and my sister away from our father. You promised you would take us back to him! You promised!" A tear flowed down on his cheek.

"Hansel?" Regina said surprised. "You were brought here too?"

"No, that's why I'm sitting in front of you right now." He said making a straight face.

"How amusing..."

"But to get back to the magic, why haven't you tried to use it to get out of here?"

"I was afraid you might see it. Now that I know you knew all this time I highly regret not using it."

"Don't worry love, you wouldn't have been able to use it anyway. You see, back at your caste I stole a spell that makes it impossible to use magic in the room you use it on." "You did what?!" Regina screamed as she pulled her hand cuffs. "You heard me."

"Anyway I think I'm going to pay a visit to your little family." He said putting on a smile. "No! Don't! I'll do whatever it takes! Please!" Regina said, tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry love. Have a good day." Hansel said while closing the door behind him. Leaving Regina behind, watery eyes changing into rivers floating down her face.


	7. Chapter 7-Who is he?

It was late in the evening, Emma and Henry were watching a film together when the doorbell

"I'll get it." Henry said. "No kiddo, it's late I don't want you to open the door at this time of day. "But mom, I'm not a child anymore." "I know, but let's not argue. Pause the film for me please?" "Okay.."

"Good evening miss." "Uhm.. Hi." "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Hansel, you know, Hansel and Gretel." "Oh really, I don't think I have seen you around before." Emma asked, suspiciously. "No that's right, I live in the big house on the main street. But I mostly stay inside." "Why?" "I don't know, there's just not a lot out there for me I guess." "Oh, I'm sorry." Emma said in pity for the man.

"Mom! Is everything okay?" "Yea I'm good kiddo, I'll be right there!" "I'm sorry uhm.. Hansel, but I have to go." "Yes, I understand. I'll see you around?" "Yea, I guess." "Have a good evening" Hansel said giving Emma a kind smile. "Good evening." Emma said as she smiled back.

"Who was it?" Henry asked. "Nobody, just a guy asking the way to Granny's" Emma said. She decided it might be better not to tell Henry the truth, he would want to get into contact with him, but she didn't really trust the guy. She's always had trust issues, Regina helped her with that. She learned Emma that not everyone was out to hurt her, sure some of them were, but she told her there was no need to fear because she would always have her back, no mater what. But she didn't have Regina right now, no one to protect her, back to being the vulnerable girl in search for love and acceptance.

"Mom, are you alright" Henry asked as he saw a tear rolling down Emma's cheek. "Yea, uhmm. Sorry, I was just thinking about your mother." "You're sure it doesn't have anything to do with the guy?" "Yes, I'm sure" Emma said hugging Henry. "I love you mom." "I love you too, kiddo"

**AN: Yay! another update haha. I hope ya'll like the story so far! Please vote, and don't be afraid to comment if you find any mistakes or if you have any tips! XO!**


End file.
